The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
A control architecture is an arrangement of control modules and executable control routines that are configured to effect a plurality of tasks to determine operational commands for actuators of a system to achieve a desired output in response to operator inputs and commands taking into account operating conditions and capabilities of the actuators. The delegated tasks are preferably executed by control routines providing the desired functions.